


YOU’VE BEEN GIVEN A GREAT GIFT

by sunshinetoday



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: Written for a Tumblr challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: English is not my first language, please excuse my mistakes.*  
> The quote mentioned in the story is from Thomas Mann 
> 
> Scully’s POV, There was a snowstorm in town…

The temperatures in the city mercilessly dropping below zero while large snowflakes are falling from the sky as if angels are having a pillow fight. Scully is standing in her living room, looking out the window, enjoying the first ray of the sun warming her body along with her soul. Witnessing the sun rising even in the coldest days of winter sends chills down her spine and brings joy to her heart. The city has been cleaned and is given another chance right in front of her eyes.

She loves the snow. She finds it fascinating and even a bit magical. She likes how all the different shaped, white, tiny stars silently cover everything they touch. Rooftops, naked branches of trees, and bushes line the avenue, all slowly dressed up in their finest, frozen attire. The sidewalks and the roads eventually become one, big undisguisable playground. It is beautiful in its simplicity. She enjoys how it slows down the city, makes it look more relaxed and innocent. Time seems to hold still just a little while.

She’s seen many towns and cities disappear under the blanket of the snow. Each of them has different rhythms and hidden secrets, that’s what makes the experiences unique and remarkable. She tries to notice and remember all these tiny moments. She’s always been great with details, she’s always been thorough. Unfortunately, seemingly she’s also been in a rush since forever. She’s always been someone with a purpose who kept pushing her boundaries to reach her goals. 

She’s been focused and strong. She hasn’t even noticed when these goals became all so important that she forgot to enjoy the moments of life. She’s become one of those people who just never stop to look around and embrace the beauty that surrounds them.

She remembers making promises at school that she will try to live without regrets. She will lead a happy and fulfilling life. She will take her time to embrace happiness.She recalls a quote which stuck with her throughout the years;  _ **“Time has no divisions to mark its passage, there is never a thunderstorm or blare of trumpets to announce the beginning of a new month or year.”**_

_‘What if this snowstorm was an announcement? What if there are passages to mark the beginnings of a new chapter. What if we are just too damn busy to listen, to see, to feel? What if God has its ways of expressing himself and showing you the right path? What if we get second chances and we just miss them as a coincidence of our ignorance. What if her second chance is given to her right now?’_

She is witnessing the city awakening with the sun, experiencing how it all starts again from the beginning. For the untrained mind, it could even seem that all which is now hidden under veils of white lace will be uncovered and be given a completely new shape, a new form. Luckily she knows already, that this is only an illusion. They might reflect in a different light under the solitary street lamps and they might have an unusual shadow which was unknown to them before the storm.But the calming thought that runs through her mind when thinking about the change is, how under the surface everything is the same. 

When the temperature rises and the snow melts, the same cars, streets, houses, and branches are going to reappear. It all starts with the first footsteps that are starting to appear in the freshly fallen, frozen, crunchy snow as the earliest commuters make their way onto the streets. The first steps are the most significant ones, they are the ones launching the waves of all the other changes to come and she is here for it.

She is witnessing as it happens. She really believes that this is her sign, that maybe just this once she stopped at the right moment, made the right decision and opened up herself to see what was in front of her the whole time.

 _“Scully, you all right?”_ – comes the familiar, soft voice from behind her.

She turns around and sees Mulder standing in his underwear, leaning against the door frame. He is scrubbing his hands through his hair, yawning in the process.

 _“It got cold without you in the bed.”_ – That gorgeous smiles he gives her makes her paralysed.

They are smiling at each other shyly from across the room till he decides to close the distance between them. For her, it seems like two steps and he is standing right in front of her. 

 _“I’ve missed your beautiful, perfect body lying right next to mine.”_  - She can feel his body vibrating, hear his heartbeat when he pulls her into a hug, tucking her head underneath his chin. The security of his strong arms around her, the feeling of his skin against hers, and the quiet that surrounds them is what makes this moment perfect for her. For a second time seems to hold still and she is making damn sure that she notices and embraces it.

She shivers a bit when losing his body heat as he pulls back a little only to cup his hand at the back of her neck, and draw her close again. She feels his hands move under the fabric to her skin, his fingers circling around her belly button, his tongue invading her mouth. 

 _“Would you like to come back to bed, Scully? I still have many great gifts to give to you.” -_ He manages to ask when they break the kiss, in need of some air.

 _“I’d love that, Mulder, very much. But do you think we could go for a walk first?_   _I feel like to be among the early risers today. To leave the first footsteps in the fresh snow outside. Maybe make a snow-angel? -_ Even just the thought of it makes her giggle; ‘Making a snow angel with Mulder…’ 

 _I don’t know, I just find it impressive this morning” -_ Looking outside he can see how the wind piled up the snow in drifts, the whole street looking like as it’s been put to bed, all covered in white sheets.

 _“Sure, Scully. We can do anything you want”_ – he slowly shifts his focus back to her slate-blue eyes, down to her delicate lips. She closes her eyes in the instant when his soft, warm lips touch hers. He gently starts directing them to her bedroom, never letting go of her hands, nor stopping to plant kisses on every inch of her body he can reach.

“Anything you want, Scully.”


End file.
